


Reluctant Hero

by OtakuEren_LuvU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Experimentation, F/F, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trust Issues, levi is a sassy shit, shit ton of violence, stubborn eren, use of classical bat ass catch phrases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuEren_LuvU/pseuds/OtakuEren_LuvU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has never had the privilege to see the outside world before. He grew up in a laboratory, used as a test subject for many experiments. He has zero social skills and is lacking in trust.<br/>Levi is an agent working for a top-secret organization known as Wings of Freedom. Levi breaks into one of the most highly sought after illegal laboratories to put their business to rest, but what does he find there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my second series of fan fiction I'm starting to wright. Please tell me what you think. Throughout the story, you will notice me putting in classic catch phrases from old movies, and if you want me to incorporate a good one into the story, leave it in the comments!! Also, there are trigger warnings all through the story, so I'm just warning you.

_Levi POV_

There was a brief moment of silence before the harsh rain began to fall atop the roofs of the many scattered abandoned warehouses. I crouched low, out of sight of the large grey building that stood a hundred yards away from me. The black leather gloves I wore made a strange squeaking noise as I tightened my grip on the dagger I held in my right hand. I was grateful I was under the cover of darkness to hide me from the moderate number of night guards surveying the perimeter of the building.

I heard the soft murmur of static from the small radio attached to my side, and grabbed it. I shifted my wait on the balls of my feat, and brought the radio up to my lips.

“The building is in my sights. I see around six or seven guards. Over.” I thumbed the hilt of the dagger gently, and flicked the black locks of hair that had fallen into my eyes due to the pouring rain.

“Roger that. Engage infiltration. Over.” I rose from my crouch and headed towards the opposite end of the roof. There was another moment of static, and the commander’s voice rung over the harsh pounding of the rain atop the cement roof.

“Oh, and Levi, today is not a good day to die.” A sly smirk spread across my sharp features and I launched myself off of the roof, and down towards the metal stairs of the fire escape. I skillfully jumped from railing to railing to speed up my decent down towards the ground below.

A small chuckle escaped as I experienced the adrenaline of swinging from the slick metal bars, and all too soon, my leather lace up combat boots hit the ground hard.

“Yippee ki-yay motherfucker.”

 


	2. New Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, if you guys have any cool suggestions for badass phrases tell me, and I will incorporate them somewhere in the story.

**Three days prior…..**

 

“Levi, we have an assignment for you.” The commander’s gaze rested on me as I took a seat on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. The room was moderately large, compared to any other office. Erwin sat behind a huge mahogany desk with files scattered everywhere. _How filthy._ I thought as I looked at the state of his desk.

“No shit, eyebrows. You wouldn’t have called me hear if you didn’t.” Erwin’s eyes cut into an amused expression and I crossed my legs impatiently. Behind me, a few feet away, a tall woman with dark brown hair and weird glasses walked through the door to his office and leaned against the wood of his desk.

“Hey, Levi. Nice to see you survived the last mission.” The woman made a weird cackling noise and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Shut it, shitty glasses. Now what is it that you want me for, Erwin?” My eyes rested back on the tall blond man as he sifted through some files. After finding what he was looking for, he scooted a huge folder in front of me. On the front of the folder, the words “TOP SECRET” were stamped in red. I cocked my right eyebrow, and with greedy, but gentle hands I took the file and opened it. Immediately, pictures and other files fell out of the folder and onto my lap. I picked up a picture at random and scanned it.

It seemed to be a man, around his late thirties, or early fifties. He had circular glasses on, with long hair and a scruffy beard. His face was in a permanent frown, and the picture looked like it was token by a satellite from afar.

“We finally found the location of that illegal laboratory. They work alongside the Titans, and are one of the main laboratory branches that work for them directly. The picture you’re looking at is one of scientists working there. His name is Grisha Jaeger. We haven’t yet identified whether or not he is the head scientist, but we are pretty sure he holds some position of power. He is most often seen under our satellite out in space.” I nodded, and started looking through the scientists files. Something in particular stood out.

“His files says he was doing a lot of human experiments. I thought you said he worked with the Titans?” Hange, or Shitty Glasses as I call her spoke up for Erwin this time.

“That’s what we are stumped at. It seems as If they are trying to create a new kind of weapon to use against us. Instead of engineering these robots, as they normally have been doing, they’ve been experimenting on live subjects. They are trying to make a human weapon. Our inside Intel told us that they are planning to make them into an indestructible species. That they can remarkably heal themselves involuntarily, and have incredible strength. They are made to surpass us humans in every way possible. They are stronger than us, faster than us, and more intelligent. So far, we have been told that they have not successfully created one of these yet. All of their tests have led into some sort of failure. They either die or become highly unstable. We need to stop this before they succeed in making one of these things. Because if they do manage to, the Survey Corps have no chance of winning this war.”

I listened intently as she spoke. I stored each and every little detail into my brain to be used for later. _Have they really begun doing something as unethical as human experimentation?_ I laughed inwardly at my own question. Of course they would go this far. The Titans are an evil organization of scientists hired by the government to make new kind of deadly weapons. Over the course of the years, the Survey Corps was created to put a stop to their terrible creations. Right now, there favorite thing to make were these mechanical chimera like beings. They were half robotic, and half flesh of three animals.

The Titans were created to help fight the war that had broken out in this country a hundred years ago. Till this day, the war was still going on. The war started out first as a rivalry between the Soviet Union, and then spread out all across the globe. The Soviet Union was going through a military revolution, getting ready to create huge nuclear missiles to defeat us with. In order to prevent the over through of the Western hemisphere, North America, South America, and Europe all teamed up. We were called the Western Powers. Russia, Asia and Australia teamed up and were called the Eastern Powers. Antarctica and Greenland remained neutral to the firefight.

In my opinion, the war was over who had the biggest penis. We started making bigger, and better weapons to fight against the Eastern Powers, but had to bump it up a bit. This is how the group Titans were formed. The Eastern Powers doesn’t have the knowledge to create what the Titans have made to fight against them.

“Levi, do you understand the gravity of the situation we’re in? If we don’t successfully stop this branch, the Survey Corps future will be at stake. That’s why we’re sending you in. We need you to infiltrate this building. You will be accompanied of course, but you will be in charge of the operation. Your team will assist you after you find a way in.” I looked at a picture of the building. It only showed it from aerial view and was in black and white.

“Where is this hell hole anyway?” Erwin pulled out a huge map, and laid it over his desk. It was a huge layout of a big city in California. Blown up on the map was the city San Francisco.

“Unfortunately, it’s in a Dead Zone. It’s located right in the middle of San Francisco.” The Dead Zone means it’s in a previously bombed city. There was no radiation left, but the city was permanently damaged. No one lives in Dead Zones, except gangs.

“You will have to be para-trooped into the Dead Zone.” I looked at Eyebrows, confused.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Erwin looked at Hange nervously, and Hange avoided eye contact with me.

“It means you will have to ride in an air bird, and dropped onto the check point. You will jump from the war plane, and decent from forty thousand feet. You will use a parachute, of course.” I stared at Erwin, as if he were some alien, and Hange looked at him nervously.

“So, let me get this straight. You want me to ride inside of a giant, heavy, metal plane flying at forty thousand feet, and push me off. And my only means of survival is a thick piece of fabric?” I looked at the two incredulously. The two exchanged glances before looking back at me and nodding.

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. My Decent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guy's like this chapter. I'm trying to build up to the time period of the first chapter. As always, if you have any ideas for catch phrases, tell me. Luv you!!

The plane shuddered, and I held tight to the harness that was keeping me in my seat. I let out a muffled curse. Mike, one of my men, laughed a bit at my obvious discomfort. I sent him a glare, and if looks could kill, Mike would be dead.

Immediately, Mike stared down at his feet, about to piss himself. Petra giggled at the little interaction, and I rolled my eyes. My squad consisted of five men. Mike Zacharias, Petra Ral, Eld Jinn, Gunther Shultz, and Oluo Buzado. We have been a group since forever. We went on every mission together. They were the only ones I would work with.

“Is this your first time on an air bird Sir?” Petra looked at me from her spot across from me. Everyone seemed comfortable being on a plane except for me.

“Yes.” Everyone looked at me surprised. Eld began to whisper to Gunther quietly. Everyone on my team quit the military to join Survey Corps. I had personally trained them myself when they were recruited. I was Corporal to them, or more formally, Lance Corporal Levi. I had earned the title as Humanities Strongest as I continued to work for the corps. Another shudder went through the plane, and the co-pilot popped his head out of the little cock pit.

“Get prepared to jump. We will be over checkpoint A in two minutes. Everyone unbuckled and stood up to do an equipment check. I looked down at myself to inspect for anything out of place. I was wearing a black leather jacket, with grey padding on my elbows. Under my jacket was a black spandex shirt. I wore a light brown chest dagger holster over it. I also wore black cargo pants tucked into black leather combat boots. Everyone else wore their own black attire. _Always bet on black._

I started to evaluate my team as they stood at attention. I stopped right in front of Petra. She had a long silver throwing knife tucked into a strap across her chest. I slowly slid it out to inspect it. The blade was long, and thin, perfect for throwing. I looked up at Petra, not surprised she would keep something like this with her. _Petra and her knives._ I thought, and looked down at her to see her smirking.

“Nice knife.” Petra saluted to me, and Mike laughed beside her.

“Thank you sir, I sharpen it myself every day.” I examined it further, and noticed that it was, indeed, very sharp.

“I think I’ll keep this then.” Petra looked at me dumbfounded, and I slid one of my old blades in the unoccupied strap. I tucked Petra’s blade in a small strap behind my back.

“Thirty seconds till jump time. Step back!” The pilot yelled, and the back of the plane opened up. We all then triple-checked their parachutes and stood in positon. I waited nervously behind the group, and waited to give them the signal to jump. Three….two….

“JUMP!” First went Petra, then Mike, Eld, Gunther and Oluo. I sprinted our and jumped.

My decent quite, my earplugs preventing the wind from blowing into my ears. My hair whipped in my face, and I spread my arms and legs out. I counted and waited, paying close attention to the gauge on my watch. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing, like Hange had told me. I opened up my eyes when I heard a small scream. It wasn’t one of terror, though. I noticed that when I opened my eyes and looked down. Petra was laughing and acting as if she were flying like superman. Once she saw that I was watching, she waved me.

I cocked my eyebrow at her childish antics, and she laughed. I looked over at my other men to make sure they were doing well. Oluo seemed to have bitten his tongue, because he was holding the back of his hand against his mouth. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Petra was the first to deploy her parachute, and like domino’s everyone followed. I pulled the blue cord on my shoulder, and my body was jerked upwards as the wind caught the fabric to slow my decent. There were no lights to help us land, we just had to rely on our senses. After a while, the Golden Gate Bridge came into view. There were a lot of broken down cars on the road. Most of them were charred from the bomb that destructed this city.

I braced myself for impact and bent my knees. My feet came in contact with the ground with a thud, and I did I tuck in roll to avoid falling on my face. I looked up to see that everyone was on the ground a little ways apart. I was grateful no one fell into the water down below.

“Equipment check!” I shouted out, and began taking off my chute. Once everyone was done, I gave them Mike the signal to scout ahead of us, and Gunther to tag us. I took the lead and headed forward, bring cautions of the things around us.

Although the ruined city no longer had people in it, there were gangs all over this place. The building we were assigned to infiltrate was more underground than above ground. That’s how it survived the bomb. My team stalked through the city. It would take us about an hour to get to our checkpoint. Once there, we all split up.

My team had the skill to outlast any other normal soldier, and I was proud of that. I didn’t have any doubt that they would get lost or screw up the mission. After watching them all leave, I headed to my own check point. Well,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment so that I know whether or not I should continue with this story.(:


	4. Infultration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic attack in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for neglecting this fan fiction. I was too busy working on First Impressions to work on this one. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Levi POV Present….. There was a brief moment of silence before the harsh rain began to fall atop the roofs of the many scattered abandoned warehouses. I crouched low, out of sight of the large grey building that stood a hundred yards away from me. The black leather gloves I wore made a strange squeaking noise as I tightened my grip on the dagger I held in my right hand. I was grateful I was under the cover of darkness to hide me from the moderate number of night guards surveying the perimeter of the building. I heard the soft murmur of static from the small radio attached to my side, and grabbed it. I shifted my wait on the balls of my feat, and brought the radio up to my lips. “The building is in my sights. I see around six or seven guards. Over.” I thumbed the hilt of the dagger gently, and flicked the black locks of hair that had fallen into my eyes due to the pouring rain. “Roger that. Engage infiltration. Over.” I rose from my crouch and headed towards the opposite end of the roof. There was another moment of static, and the commander’s voice rung over the harsh pounding of the rain atop the cement roof. “Oh, and Levi, today is not a good day to die.” A sly smirk spread across my sharp features and I launched myself off of the roof, and down towards the metal stairs of the fire escape. I skillfully jumped from railing to railing to speed up my decent down towards the ground below. A small chuckle escaped as I experienced the adrenaline of swinging from the slick metal bars, and all too soon, my leather lace up combat boots hit the ground hard. “Yippee ki-yay motherfucker.” My figure was shrouded in darkness as I stayed to the close to the shadows of the building. If the plan went well, my team would end up surrounding the place without drawing suspicion. From where I stood, adorned in black with my body pressed flush against the building corner, I could see the bright glow of the lights casted around the building. My check point was fixed towards the back of the building, yet there were just as many men guarding the structure that stood at only two stories tall. Most of it was probably underground, due to the fact that they had been bombed before. I crouched low and observed the people lined up at every corner. Six from what I could see, and probably more on the other sides of the laboratory. With a grunt of disgust, I picked up a rusty pipe off the ground by my feet. My grip on the object was tight, as I began hitting it against the building I had my back against casually. I started whistling a tune to the steady beating of the pipe against the grimy red bricks. With a bored expression on my face, I stepped out of the shadows, knowing I had drawn their attention. The pipe swung in my hand like a baseball bat as the six men approached me, hostile. One of the men laughed at me, and I sent a subtle wink there way, not giving away any emotion. “Well aren’t you something?” One of the men sneered my way. By the way he held himself in front of the men proved that he was in charge. The man went to grab his walkie-talkie off is belt to alert for back up, but I didn’t even given him enough time to bring it up to his mouth, let along press the button. I allowed myself a sly grin as I took the blade I had token from Petra and deftly threw it at the man. I watched as it buried itself deep in his neck, blood pouring form the ugly wound. His body collapsed heavily against the ground. After the last of the man’s life drained out of his body, the man’s men moved to take action. I ran to the nearest one, punching his throat in, and pulling him to me, just as another man pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet was made for me, but I maneuvered the man’s body so that it would take the bullet. In my peripheral vision, I spotted one of them coming to close in on my right side. I quickly pulled out my gun with the equipped silencer and shot him, and two more right between the eyes. There was a shuffling of feet behind me, alerting me that someone was coming up on my six fast. Before I could whip around to take on the guy that was coming up on my, gun raised, there was a loud pop, splitting the silence in the air. The man lay dead on the ground, and I resisted the urge to feel disappointed that someone had stolen my kill. I looked up, scanning the tops of the building until I found the familiar glint of a gun sight reflected off of the dull glow of the moon. “You missed one, Captain.” The girls voice rang out over the walkie-talkie clipped to my belt. “I was merely giving you a chance to prove how great of a shot you were, Petra.” I gripped the radio in my hand firmly. I was slightly amused by my own sarcasm. “And did I prove myself to be precise, sir?” There was a sarcastic tone to the voice. I looked down and kicked at the limp body of the man lying on the ground. “It’ll do.” I clipped it back up against my belt without another word. I cautiously made my way around the building to see that the rest of my team had successfully dispatched their targets.With a pleased nod, and a grunt from Mike, we entered the building. I wasn’t very surprised to see that the building looked empty. The light inside was a dull orange in color. And the inside of the building looked practically abandoned. Papers scattered all over the tile floor, and it was much too quit for my liking. “The place looks deserted. Like they up and left.” Auroro spoke softly as he looked down the sight of his MP5. The tension in the air was palpable, and I heard Mike inhale strongly. “Keep on the lookout. Do not let your guard down. Mike, did you catch anything?” I looked towards mike, and so did the others. “No sir. Everything in hear smells stale.” I nodded in thought before pulling out my own gun, similar to Auroro’s. “Spread out, be cautious. Look for a way down to the lower levels of the building.” With a brief nod of their heads, my team spread out. “Levi, what do you see? I’m not getting any hostile movement from the satellite.” Erwin’s deep face came from the radio on my hip, and I adjusted my grip on my gun to put the walkie-talkie up to my lips. “There’s nothing, Erwin. No signs of activity. The place looks abandoned, as if they were in a rush.” I advanced slowly, putting one foot in front of the other and keeping my finger on the trigger. “Copy that, proceed with caution.” I scoffed, knowing he couldn’t hear me and then brought the radio up to my lips. “Yeah, no shit. Now let me do my fucking job, Eyebrows.” I heard ruff chuckling, and the radio cleared. I took out the flash light I had equipped on me, and crossed it over my gun. The halls were bared of any life, only the rustling of papers, or my soft, slow steps could be heard echoing through the building. To my right, there was a long corridor, leading god knows where. I began without hesitation, peering into every empty room. The rooms were empty, with the exception of scattered papers, books, and empty shelves. Each room was no different from the other, apart from the objects inside. “Sir, I think you should come see this.” With a nod, I followed Eld out of the long corridor. He led me down a similar hallway, but it stopped short by one door. The door looked to be made up of a solid metal looking material. On the wall, it had a number lock panel, that surprisingly still worked by the apparent soft green glow of the colors. “Gunther, do you think you can bypass this lock?” From behind me, Gunther walked up to the door, slowly eyeing it. Then, not even five seconds later, Gunther turned around with a small smirk on his face. “You insult me, Captain.” Gunther moved his gun to hang from the strap so that it dangled by his side. He lifted up his green sleeve to reveal a small key board. Then, using the hilt of one of his daggers, he pried the cover of the lock panel off to reveal a panel of wires and holes. Using his knife again, he cut one of the thicker wires, only to twist the wires back together. From his pocket, he produced a set of wires that he plugged up to the holes on the panel and his keyboard. There was a soft clicking noise that came from the door, then a low grinding sound as the locking mechanisms rubbed together dryly. The door opened up slowly, creating a high pitched sound at the end. Gunther turned back around from where he stood by the panel. I gave him a small nod, and he took his place back at the end of the group. The first thing I noticed when I stepped down the long-looking stair case was the cold. The draft smelled artificial, created from so sort of cooling unite. The inside smelled musty, and it was just as dark. I descended down the stairs, followed by my team. They all looked around, using the night vision of their scopes to light the way. The bottom layer seemed to be just as quiet as the top. With papers and documents and books scattered everywhere. Eld coughed, and the sound echoed off the dirty walls of the old laboratory. Maybe Hange’s information was incorrect? What if she got the wrong place? No, for one, Hange would never relay false information. And second, there was still a large abundance of guards outside. When we finally reached the bottom of the staircase, we all drew silent. The whole bottom level of the lab was nothing like the first. Everywhere, there were rows and rows of test tubes, and desks, and other chemical like set ups. In a room off to the far right, there were several beds, all covered in blood and holding no one. There were several gurneys around the room. It seemed that the further we got in the catacombs, the worse it seemed to look like. Eventually, I split the team up to scout the area. After a while, I came upon another staircase that went lower. I descended down the stairs, leaving my team to themselves. The air smelt putrid and stale down here. And as I got to the bottom, I figured out why. This room seemed to be a holding cell room. Against the walls were bared doors. I slowly walked down every aisle, looking into the room. Each and every cell seemed to have someone dead in it. Their bodies mutated and limp. The dead bodies were chained by their wrists to the wall, restrained. They were all naked and neglected. I stopped short of one of the cells. Inside, their seemed to me a boy, no younger than nineteen by the looks of it. Hell, he could be both younger, and older. You couldn’t tell because of the thick layer of grime that coated his skin. Luckily, the cell locked from the outside so I was able to get in. I walked up to the boy’s body, pitifully. I squatted down to his level and took his face in my hands. Although he looked extremely mall-nourished, his face still had a hint of baby fat. With a shock, I realized he was alive. Behind his eyelids, his eyes were moving slowly. I felt for a pulse, and luckily he had one. But it was very weak. He looked to be on some sort of drug. I let go of him, and started unlocking the chains around his wrists that held him up. Again, luck was on my side. His manacles had but one latch on each side that released his appendages. If it wasn’t for my squatting right in front of him, he would have fallen on his face instead of on my chest. I refrained from staring down at his naked lower parts as I draped my black leather jacket over his shoulders to provide some form of coverage. Then, I pulled the boy against my chest, hooking one arm underneath his bony legs and delicate neck. I only realized then how severely malnourished the kid was. He was very light against me, and he was incredible easy for me to pick up. It was as if they left him to die, not caring what happened to him. They probably assumed he was going to die anyway. All eyes were on me as I found myself at the top of the stairs in front of my team. They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for the answer as to why I was holding a frail boy in my arms. “Captain?” “Mike, call Erwin immediately. This might have been a diversion.” The room looked at me in shock and down at the peacefully sleeping boy in my arms. They left their “trash” for us to clean up it seems. Levi POV “So, what are the results, Four Eyes?” Erwin, Hange and I stood on the other side of the one way mirror, looking through to see the thoroughly cleaned teen softly sleeping in bed. Because of his bath, we could clearly see what he looked like. The boy had scarred, tan skin. The color of his hair seemed to be a dark hazelnut brown. He was littered in bruises and cuts from head to toe. On his left wrist, there were two rough looking scars. Most of the scars were on his back unfortunately. The only place he didn’t have scars was on his face. On the side of his cheek, there was a golf ball size bruise. He was severely malnourished. His ribs jutting out unhealthily, and joints pointy. His face looked unusually calm, though. As if he were dreaming. “The blood tests confirmed it. He was one of the subjects of experiments. I don’t know whether or not it worked on him though. His DNA test was inconclusive. He’s severely malnourished and dehydrated. He is fifteen pounds below average. From out tests, he seems to be around sixteen. We have workers right now going through the files that were left at the library. You were right, they ditched the place as soon as they somehow learned we were coming. I put in an IV to rid the boy of all the drugs and chemicals in his system, as well as give him some more nutrients. We were close to losing him. He was almost dead.” From beside me, Erwin nodded in agreement. We came back to back late that night, and immediately I typed up my report. “When will he wake up? I want to question him.” Hange shook her head sadly. “I don’t know. Soon maybe, but I don’t know how his mental state is, so we have to be careful. Just think about it. Having to spend your whole life in that one cell, being experimented on like some lab rodent. Stuff like that can really shake his mental shape, Erwin.” Erwin sighed, and I stepped back from the glass. That sounded like a horrible way to live, so the kid probably has some demons we need to be careful with. The boy’s face scrunched up, and I had to resist the urge to chuckle at the sight. How can a boy so young already be faced with all this shit? I left the room to leave for my quarters in hopes to get some work done. I still had a shit ton of word to file as well as document. It didn’t take long to walk across the huge property to get to the officers’ quarters. My room was on the fifth floor, overlooking the huge courtyard below. I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked my door. The lock clicked softly, and I opened it up. I headed straight for my bathroom to take a shower. The shower did wonders to sooth the aches in my back and legs. I would just have to finish that paperwork tomorrow. I almost collapsed on my bed with exhaustion. It was four in the morning, and I hadn’t slept since I had got back from the mission. I lazily pulled the blankets up over my shoulder and closed my eyes. I tried to clear my mind in the efforts of falling into a peaceful sleep, but my mind was elsewhere. It was preoccupied with thoughts of that boy I had rescued from that laboratory. I kept thinking of all of the terrible things that the boy could have gone through. I turned onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. Why would they leave him for dead though? Why would they let him live among the others? Did they think that he would die anyway? Was this all a setup? I shook the thoughts out of my head and closed my eyes, once more to try and fall asleep. But sleep didn’t come easy. Eren POV The white glow of the light behind my eyelids woke me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes slowly, and blinked them to adjust to the brightness. With a painful just, I realized I was not in my cell anymore. I was not in chains. I was not in hell. No, this must be worse than hell. I had no idea where I was. But the stench of chemicals all around me informed me that I was in a place similar to the place I had lived in for eighteen years. I moved to try and sit up, but I was quickly reminded by the pain that shot up my body the second I tried to do so. I had been roughly kicked in the side a few times before I was drugged asleep and left to die. I scanned the room around me. To my right, there was a collection of machines. One beating rhythmically, but slowly speeding up. There were a few wires and tubes connected to the machine, and I traced them down to where they ended. Two of them ended in a patch against my chest and two more ended one at my wrist and the other at the crease of my elbow. Surprisingly, I was no longer covered in grime. I had seen these before, I know what they were doing. Frightened, I jerked the needles that were buried in my skin out, not caring for the pain. I ripped off the patch that was stuck to my chest, and as soon as I did, the machine beside me stopped its mantra and changed into one, high pitched sound. Using all of my strength, I pulled myself up into a sitting position, gasping at the sudden pain it had caused. Then, for the first time ever, I noticed I was clothed. The soft fabric of the hospital gown hung loose on my frame as I swung my legs out of bed. There was a brief moment of dizziness, but it soon faded as I stood up for the first time in weeks. My knees were weak, and my side protested in anger. I ignored the pain and took a small step forward. I wobbled a bit before grabbing hold of the bed beside me. I looked around the room curiously, slightly scared. Where was I? Did they come back and transfer me to another facility? The room had several machines. There was only one chair in the corner. There was some weird marking I identified as words on some of the machines, but I paid no attention. I couldn’t read, so what was the point? My muscles were slowly coming back to life, but I could feel that I was still weak. On the far corner of the room I was in, a door opened, and I moved quickly to stand behind my bead and create as much distance as I could, with my back pressed against the wall and a scalpel in my hand. Who was stupid enough to leave this in here? The person who had walked in regarded me with both shock and wonder. It was a woman, with a tall, skinny frame and weird goggle like glasses and a white lab coat. I held the small knife in front of me, and it shook in my hands. The woman took a step forward, and I scooted closer to the corner, away from the lab worker. In all my life, I was only able to take out two of them, but this was a woman so I might have a chance before they start doing the terrible experiments. I tried to open my mouth to yell out, but no words came. Of course. I hadn’t spoken to any one for several years now. My whole body shook shamefully, but I still glared at the woman. Before she could take a step closer, I grab the nearest thing to me, which was some sort of glass cup thing and threw it. It smashed against the wall, exploding into a million pieces right near her head. The lady quickly held her arms up in defense, but I continued throwing stuff at her until she finally left out the door. Once gone, I took a shuddering breath and sunk to my knees. I held the small knife close as I tucked my knees to my chest. The wall was cold against the exposed skin of my back that the gown didn’t cover. I sat there and waited for the death that was sure to follow. I gulped in anticipation and felt my body start trembling. This was it. This is where I die. Levi POV There was a fast knocking on my door, and I sat up in bed. The time on the clock next to me read eight thirty. Well, at least I got some sleep. I picked myself out of bed and made my way out of bed to see who was nocking. With a scowl, I opened the door to find a Cadet, of all people. Once he saw my anger, he immediately saluted and apologized. I waved him off. “Captain, Sir!” “What is it, Cadet?” “Doctor Hange and Commander Erwin request your presence sir!” “Regarding what?” I scowled again and the boy looked about ready to piss himself. “They said it was classified sir, they only told me to tell you to come with haste.” “Where?” “The lab, sir!” I dismissed the soldier and headed to my closet to get dressed into my usual uniform. It was black pants with a white under shirt and a red jacket, showing off the Wings of Freedom emblem. Once done changing, I jogged out of the Officers Chambers and headed straight for the laboratory located a little ways away. One I stepped inside the building, Hange was already there and she looked out of sorts, with her hair messed up and appearance frazzled. “What the fuck happened?” Hange shook her head and lead me down the corridor leading to where we kept the boy. “It’s the kid. He woke up a little while ago.” I nodded my head, processing the new information. “Okay, so what happened?” “When I walked into his room he was incredibly hostile. He pulled a scalpel out on me and started throwing stuff at me. Right now he’s locked in his room.” I nodded my head, shocked. Hange walked up to a set of double doors and pushed them both open in a rush. “What does this have to do with me though?” Hange shook her head, frustrated as we continued down the white halls of the lab. “None of the other lab technician’s or workers have been able to calm him down. He just keeps throwing stuff at us. Erwin even tried to get his attention.” “So what do you want me to do about it?” We finally came upon the one way mirror and I looked in and wasn’t surprised to see the boy huddled in the corner, gripping a knife to his chest, waiting for the next person to come in. “Just see if you can calm him down, or else we will have to drug him. I really don’t want to do that though, he’s already got too many drugs in his system already. I know you’re not the best at comforting, but you’re the only one that’s ever been around him.” I nodded, unsure of what to say. My eyes were still trained on the boy sitting across the room at the corner. “Are you sure about this Hange?” Hange nodded. She looked desperate, and that’s saying something. “Yes, just be careful with him. He has a few broken and healing ribs on his right side. It will be like parching a wounded animal, so be cautious. And try not to seem threatening. He’s very hostile.” I nodded my head once before opening the door and stepping inside. The boy’s head immediately shot towards me, and he moved to stand up quickly, almost falling over in the process. So he’s week. I took a step closer to the boy to get a good look at him. Shockingly, the boy had two different eye colors. One, a golden amber, and the other a turquoise green. His skin was fairly tan, and he had hazelnut brown hair. The boy held a glass beaker in his hands and I scoffed inwardly at Hange for leaving all her shit out. She practically gave him the ammunition. I barely had enough time to dodge the beaker and it hit the wall behind me with a crash. The boy picked up another piece of equipment and prepared to throw it. “Wow, hey there.” I lifted my hands up and stood my ground. My voice sounding apathetic, rather than annoyed at the kid for throwing things. The boy only stopped for a second and through the object anyway. I knocked it out of the way, skillfully dodging it, but the kid continued. I noticed he was running low on things to throw, so I waited it out until they were all gone before I stepped closer. After he threw his last object and looked around for more, he huddled back near the corner, with the scalpel clutched in both hands. I noticed hands were shaking as he held the weapon, but I proceeded with what I was doing. The boy sunk low with his knees to his chest and the knife held out in front of him. His body shook with uncontrollable trembles, and he continued trying to press his body closer to the wall. As if he wanted to melt into it. That’s when I noticed something in his eyes. His expression may seem highly hostile and aggressive, but his eyes held something else, something I knew personally; Fear. Hange was wrong when she said that he was aggressive. His actions proved the point, but his eyes contradicted what he was feeling. It wasn’t that he was aggressive, but more on the defensive side. I watched him for a few seconds as he struggled to stay away from me as I walked closer. It was more like cornering a frightened animal rather than a wounded one. Which means you should expect anything to happen. However, this didn’t prepare me for when the boy’s eyes began to water. He struggled to hold them in, I could tell. Every step closer I took, the more frightened he had become, and the harder he shook with trembles. It was only when I crouched down in front of him when the dam broke. He cried big fat tears, each one falling down is face and replaced with more. The boy held the knife to his chest as he cried. I could hear him whimpering, trying to get away, but he had backed himself in a corner. He had no escape. Regardless how close I had become, he still made no move to use the scalpel against me. He probably forgot he had it. I didn’t know what to say as I watched him tremble in front of me, not even a foot away. I held my hands up to show that I had no weapon to use against him, but he ignored the gesture. “Hey, brat. Can you hear me?” The boy started closing in on himself, and his breaths became shorter and raspier. His pupils were blown wide with fear, and I could tell that he was no longer in the right state of mind. He was consumed by his fear, which was causing him to hyperventilate. The boy was probably having a panic attack. “Hey, kid, it’s gonna be ok. We’re not gonna hurt you. We rescued you. You need to calm down and breathe right or you will make yourself pass out.” The boy’s soft whimpers turned into a choked sob that made my heart clench in my chest. I held out my hand and eased the sharp object out of his hands before he could cut himself. Once it had fallen from his grip, I kicked it away from him. His hands moved to cover up his face from me, but I took them instead and squeezed tight, so he could come back into reality. I did the best thing at the moment that I could do. And that was pull him against my chest and burry his head against my neck. The kid was taller than me, so it was a little awkward. Slowly, the boy finally began to get his breath back and his body relaxed against mine. His hands went to tangle into the fabric of my shirt while I rubbed soothing circles into his back. Hange came in next with a glass of water. When the boy noticed her approaching presence he angled himself further against me so he would be hidden from her. I was still slightly shocked at his sudden outburst of tears, but was also relieved that he was calming down. Hange and I made eye contact, and I mouthed the word slowly to her so she wouldn’t spook him. She nodded, and calmly squatted next to me. She held out the plastic cup of water and I took it from her, slowly moving. I nudged the boy’s shoulder lightly, and he peeked out an amber eye at me. It was swollen red, and still slightly hesitant to look me in the eye. “Water.” I nudged the cup in his hands and he took it with shaky fingers. He brought it up to his chapped lips and almost choked as it went down his throat. He finished the whole cup in one go and I took it from him. “Hi. My name is Hange.” She spoke up, and the boy jumped slightly. I patted him on the back and let go of him. The boy shyly looked up at Hange and she smiled, making the kid blush a rosy color. The boy still didn’t speak up. He nodded his head lightly in greeting. “My name is Levi. We found you unconscious at that lab and decided to bring you in. By the time we got there, no one was there.” At the mention of the laboratory, the boy looked down and his shoulders caved. He must not like that topic, so I decided to steer clear of it. The boy nodded slowly at my words, and I stood him up. He was shaky on his feet, and I put a hand on his shoulder. The boy seemed to be incredibly shy, and I would have laughed. “Can you tell me your name?” Hange asked sweetly. I stepped back to let Hange work with the kid. He sat on the bed as she spoke to him. “E-Eren.” The boy seemed shocked to hear his voice, and so did I. I thought he had become mute from the time he spent in that hell whole. “Well, Eren we really need you to lie back down and continue taking this medicine for us today. Is that ok?” The boy seemed incredible hesitant, and he looked at me. I gave him a small nod and he nodded back to Hange. Hange helped him back onto the bed, and he flinched when she began prepping the IV for him. His eyes began to tear up slightly, Hange reassured him that she wouldn’t hurt him. The boy-Eren, seemed skeptical, and he watched intently as the Hange worked. Soon, he had fallen back asleep in time for Erwin to come inside. “That was….interesting.” I shrugged at him and Erwin looked at the boy, examining him. “He doesn’t seem any different from any normal teen.” Hange nodded as we all walked out of the room. “Yeah, except for the fact he’s got some major trust issues and PTSD.” I told Erwin and he nodded. “Levi, I’m putting you in charge of the boy’s recovery. He will stay with you after Hange dismisses him from here care.” I glared at Erwin. “Erwin, I don’t have time to deal with a fucking teen ager.” Erwin gave me an authorize look that ended the argument and Hange spoke up. “This will be good for him. You’re the only one he can trust, so we have no other choice.” Hange said and I shook my head. “In time, I’m sure we might be able to recruit him.” Erwin’s voice echoed through the hallway. Putting me in charge of this brat was not a good idea. It would probably end horribly. I was emotionally stunted, so I was no way suited to care for him. Erwin spoke up again, making both me and Hange look at him. “Well then it’s settled. Eren will stay under your protection until he is fully recovered from this trauma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Have any suggestions? Any good catch phrases that would be good to use? Comment them if you have any ideas!!


End file.
